


The Kraken's Bride

by Bae_B



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bae_B/pseuds/Bae_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daenerys' one to dread..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kraken's Bride

He is the crow that will feast on the corpse of the realm. My realm. And I am to be his wife.

His eyes are pools of madness, his blue lips speak of visions. I am always afraid.

He has taken my children. Bewitched them with the black magic that stole my sun and stars, my Rhaego.

He is salt and rock, he is the storm that has extinguished my flames.

Fire and blood are no match for the dead, and Euron will never die.

He will forever be harder, he will forever be stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
